


a fantasy come true

by starkreactor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is kind of a homewrecker, Tony Stark Feels, bc that’s my mood these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkreactor/pseuds/starkreactor
Summary: Steve dances with Tony for both the first and last time.





	a fantasy come true

**Author's Note:**

> so it turns out i’ve been bit stupid by the angst bug!! probably a side affect of trying to come to terms with tony’s Death.
> 
> anyway i was thinking about steve having that promised dance with someone else and this happened so here’s another product of that pesky little infection.

Steve knocks on the doorframe and watches Tony turn from his tablet to face him. His eyes don’t look as gaunt as they used to, his cheeks are filling in more, but Steve can’t help himself when his eyes find purchase on the multitude of tubes speared through the man’s arm. Tony pulls his shirt down and sits up a little more as he adjusts his glasses. The door swooshes open so Steve makes his way inside. Tony watches him carefully.

 

“Thought you were out the compound for the week,” starts the recovering man with a subtle scowl. Steve can hear the defensiveness and he wants to reach a hand to stroke Tony’s hair and calm him down.

 

“I thought I’d stop by and say hello first.” Steve smiles and awkwardly tries to find the best distance to stand from Tony’s bed. “In fact, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure there’s other people in this building that could help you out.”

 

“Not really. This is something only you can do, Tony.”

 

“Something only Tony Stark can do for the great Captain America,” the brunette cheers ironically. Steve grits his teeth but doesn’t take the bait. He knows Tony is still so wounded from losing Peter Parker, from almost being killed by Thanos and almost dying in space. Steve can take anger from the man. It’s been proven that such emotion is deserved. “This has got to be something special. What’s got you needing me now, Cap?”

 

Steve crosses his arms against his chest and watches Tony eye him up and down in a very seemingly not defensive manner. It’s not the first time Tony’s checked Steve out and definitely won’t be the last but the attention makes Steve pause. He quickly finds his words but can only imagine the blush on his cheeks caused by saying them. “Tony, I want to take you on a dance.”

 

Tony’s eyes jump from Steve’s legs to his eyes with a quickness that probably hurt. The brunette cocks his head to the side and furrows his brow. “You wanna dance with me? The guy who still has to roll around in a wheelchair most days because his muscles are still recovering from atrophy? The guy who is tied up to IV machines almost 24 hours a day because his liver failed and he’s dehydrated more days than not? You’re here because you want to take _that_ guy dancing?”

 

“Yeah, because that guy is _you_. I want to take Tony Stark dancing.”

 

Tony blinks and leans back in his bed as he turns to look up at the ceiling. “Steve, if you want dance lessons Natasha is taking up ballet again.”

 

“Don’t want lessons. I just wanna dance with you, Tony.”

 

“Why me?” He turns back to Steve with a darkness in his eyes, something protecting whatever emotions are passing by in his head. “Why do you want me?”

 

Steve isn’t sure if Tony is asking about the dancing or asking about something much deeper. He wonders if he was obvious since Tony came back, since living in a dark reality for three weeks where he thought he had lost Tony for good without ever making amends. The blonde drops his arms to his side and looks down at where Tony’s arm lies on the bed. “The question is why _wouldn’t_ I? You’re you.”

 

“You’ve made it quite clear in the past that you very much wouldn’t,” he spits back as he turns back to stare at the ceiling. “Go find someone else to dance with.”

 

“Tony, please accept that I’m here _now_ for you,” Steve groans with slight agitation creeping into his voice. “I’m asking for one dance before I go. That’s all.”

 

Tony mumbles something under his breath before he starts pulling the needles out his arm. “One dance, Rogers, and then I have to put these damned IVs back in my bloody arm.”

 

Steve can’t help the smile that forms on his lips. Tony gives him a look but his eyes are a little lighter at seeing Steve’s excitement. “We’ll dance in the courtyard,” starts Steve with a small hum. “The sun is out today and it’s stuffy staying indoors all the time anyway. Plus, you can consider this part of your physical therapy.”

 

“If you had led in with that, I would have said yes on the spot.” Tony tightens his robe and slips off the bed with shaking legs. “I’d do anything to avoid that fucking treadmill. It wants to murder me, Steve.”

 

Steve shakes his head and helps Tony onto his feet. His heart sings when Tony places his bony hand in Steve’s, clinging harder than he should but nothing Steve can’t handle. Having Tony’s firm grip helps stabilize him as well. “I’d rather you know I care about you for you and not just to help you get off the treadmill.”

 

“Consider it a two-in-one deal.”

 

They walk in silence to the courtyard but Steve is worried Tony can hear his heart beating hard in his chest. There’s something stimulating about have Tony holding onto him, trusting him to lead him outside even in his fragile state. Steve’s trying not to conflate the issues; he knows Tony would be leaning on anyone for help in this situation, but it still warms his heart to have this moment with the man.

 

Outside the sun is shining as Steve said it would be but the soothing sounds of nature at her peak are still missing from the atmosphere. Sometimes it’s more difficult than it should be to step outside and see the damage Thanos had done to the world, to see so much desolate land and know that they had failed to save half of all existence. It’s on this land, this half torn land that struggles to survive to the next day, where Tony and Steve set their feet and put hands to shoulders, and arms around waists.

 

“You lead,” Tony demands as he adjusts his grip on Steve’s shoulders. “I don’t have the energy to try to drag you about.”

 

“I should probably warn you that I’m not a good dancer,” chuckles Steve as he calms his heart that’s speedily beating thanks to the closeness he has to the man in his arms.

 

Tony gives him a hard look before rolling his eyes. He takes off his glasses and stuffs them into a pocket on his robe. “Of course you would ask me to dance when you can’t dance yourself.” Tony moves his fingers against Steve’s shoulder and looks past it back toward the building. Steve keeps staring down at Tony, eyes scanning his face and taking in every second of this moment. Tony’s body is thin but warm against him. There’s closeness in their posture despite the distance between their bodies. “You’re staring, Steve.”

 

Steve blinks and turns away with a cough. “Just making sure you’re not in pain.”

 

Tony tightens his grip of Steve’s hand. “I’m fine. Let’s get moving so I can rehabilitate my dumb legs.”

 

The very first step is an entire mess. Steve steps back when Tony does the same and they end up leaning forward into each other with their arms extended. Tony looks down and then back up at Steve with a smirk. “You need to step forward since you’re leading. Always step back when I step forward. I’ll step forward when you step back.”

 

“How will I know when you’re stepping forwards or backwards?” Steve steps back into Tony’s space and watches Tony’s throat bob before he steps back himself to build more space between them.

 

“We’ll find a rhythm. It’s easier with music.” the brunette avoids all eye contact with Steve as they stand together under soothing sun rays. Steve nudges Tony to get him moving again. “Do you want music? I can get my phone. I have good songs. Fun songs. Nice music.”

 

“Just the sound of us is enough.”

 

Tony seems baffled by that reply. He blinks and then starts moving again. “Okay,” is his only response, a soft acceptance that warms Steve more than anything in the past few years.

 

It takes a few stumbles before they start dancing in tandem with each other. Steve keeps watching their feet, eyeing when Tony steps back so he can step forward, following how the grass beneath their feet changes as they dance across the courtyard. Tony starts humming something under his breath and Steve looks up to watch him. His eyes are closed, his face turned up to the sun as a gentle calmness coats his face. Tony looks content here holding Steve, pulling him closer whether he consciously realizes it or not.

 

“You know,” Tony slips in once he’s done humming his song, “Peggy was my godmother. She would tell me stories a lot while I was growing up. One was always about a dance.”

 

“A dance?”

 

“Yeah. One she wanted with you.” Tony opens his eyes but quickly looks away from Steve before they can keep eye contact. “I thought it was a fancy fairy tale thing but I guess I also kinda wanted that in a way. Closeness to the man my dad wanted. Closeness to the guy Peggy still loved after so many years. I mean, I expected you to be _awesome_ if you were ever found. Unreal.”

 

Steve huffs. “Sorry to disappoint.”

 

“Oh please,” Tony dodges another Steve misstep. “The fantasy died pretty fast and then I was mostly just angry about you. Angry you took up so much of my dad’s and Peggy’s time even after death. Seeing you didn’t help.”

 

“You hated me when we met.”

 

“I didn’t _hate_ you back then,” he begins with a furrowed brow, “I was frustrated and confused. I wasn’t sure if I could trust you or not. I learned to hate you later.”

 

A coldness fills Steve’s chest and he stumbles over a rock. Tony laughs and stabilizes him as they continue down the grass. Steve’s throat hurts. “I never wanted you to hate me.”

 

“What we want isn’t always what happens.” Tony’s voice is deep and breathy. It sends a shiver down Steve’s spine. “And besides, I hate everyone at some point. Even myself. _Especially_ myself. Don’t think you’re special for it.”

 

Steve nods and adjusts his grip on Tony. The brunette takes a deep breath and curls in closer, closing his eyes again. “Do you still hate me?”

 

Tony shrugs. “I’m still mad at you.” Steve gives him a look. “I haven’t hated you for years. If I did, we wouldn’t be here.”

 

“I don’t hate you. I care a lot about you.”

 

“Coulda fooled me,” snorts Tony. Steve’s grip on his waist tightens just enough. “Calm down, beefcake, I’m pulling at your leg.”

 

Tony’s hand rubs his shoulder in something of a comforting gesture. Steve fidgets under it and Tony pulls his hand away to grab his arm instead. The blonde looks down at Tony and raises an eyebrow. Tony rolls his eyes and places his hand back as they continue their twirl about the grounds. Steve slowly falls back into their dancing rhythm and focuses on the way Tony fits in his arms. He’s half in a daze when he steps on Tony’s foot and the man cries out with a hiss.

 

“Why did you ask to dance when you can’t tell your right foot from your left foot?”

 

“I’m trying my best here.” He grumbles back as he fixes his positioning. “Plus dancing with me means you have to put in more effort.”

 

Tony snorts. “So nothing new.” There’s still silence and Tony speaks up after Steve accidentally steps on his foot again. “I like this, though. It’s less damaging to society.”

 

“You think we’re damaging to society?”

  
  
“Only when we’re fighting.” Tony steps forward. Steve forgets to step back. The older man winces but doesn’t comment. “This here? Us dancing? No fighting here. Just friendly tangled legs and a couple bruised toes.”

  
  
Steve laughs, forming his grip around Tony’s waist. He loves holding Tony like this, so intimate and gentle, possessive in the best ways. “I’ll take bruised toes over the alternative,” he chuckles into sudden somberness. “We really thought you had been dusted, Tony.”

  
  
Tony kicks his shin. “Don’t think about the past right now. Did my speech the other month go in one ear and out the other?” he huffs against Steve’s chest. “I’m here now.”

 

“Yeah,” is all Steve can muster. Tony pulls him back into a stepwise motion. He stumbles over a clump of dirt. “Do you think—,”

  
  
“Steve, I don’t wanna think right now. Please. Can we just dance? I came here to dance with you.”

  
  
The blonde feels Tony’s grip tighten, fingers shaking in their hold. Steve slows their dancing and pulls Tony in for more of a hug. Tony’s arms wrap against his waist and he breathes out into Steve’s chest as they rock against each other. Steve closes his eyes and rests his chin on the top of Tony’s head. Tony pulls away just enough to look up into Steve’s blue eyes, lips parted for words never spoken. Steve starts to lean in before he can even realize it and Tony’s eyes shutter closed before he pulls back with a gasp.

 

“We gotta stop dancing,” he whispers hoarsely, “I can’t do this. I can’t keep teasing you like this, teasing _myself_ like this.”

 

Steve feels like he’s one breath away from breaking at the edges. His eyes dart all over Tony’s face, watching vulnerability consume his face and etch want into his glowing brown eyes. All this time, Steve never knew Tony wanted it, too. Wanted him back. The soldier stiltedly nods. “I understand.”

 

Tony doesn’t unwrap his arms though and Steve feels like he wouldn’t be able let him go anyway. He lets himself take in what almost happened, how close he was to something that shouldn’t happen as equally as it _should._  Steve’s struck with the notion that time is frighteningly limited and he has only minutes left. He should make the most of it.

 

Steve twists his arms to grab Tony’s face, brushing soft thumbs over Tony’s still too hollow cheeks as his gaze climbs up Tony’s face until blue eyes meet brown. Tony’s eyes dart down to Steve’s lips and Steve doesn’t even know who leans in first but it doesn’t really matter in the end.

 

Tony pulls him down by the collar of his shirt, gasping into Steve’s mouth as he eager takes what Steve provides. His tongue is wet and heavy in Steve’s mouth and the blonde sucks as he squeezes his eyes shut to enjoy the moment. Steve tastes the heady warmth breath of this man he wants so bad, this man that’s built the world Steve was reborn into when SHIELD found him all those years ago. He presses kiss after kiss into Tony’s mouth, takes in every breath and gasp, plays the push and pull game with every passing second. His fingers leave Tony’s face and tangle in his graying locks. Tony presses deeper, following Steve’s hands until his left hand grabs at Steve’s right wrist.

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve murmurs against those spit-slicked lips, catching another breath stealing kiss. “I’m sorry.”

 

Steve kisses Tony’s nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes, before returning to those addictive lips. He repeats the apology over and over, apologizing for waiting so long to do this, apologizing for not siding with Tony when it came to saving the world, apologizing for never showing Tony the support he deserves. He’s sure he’s apologizing for things he accidentally hurt Tony with, words and actions and promises he broke over the years. He knows it’s too late for most of them—the damage has long since been done—but he hopes he can be forgiven either way.

 

It’s while Steve’s distracted by the intoxicating taste of the man in his arms that he realizes Tony’s pressing against his watch. “Tony,” he whispers against soft lips, clinging onto the name like a wave of promises he’s about to break again. “Tony, please.”

 

“Steve,” Tony whispers back and it’s so broke and lonely and hurt, it almost brings tears to Steve’s eyes.

 

Steve doesn’t know what he can say to stay. He doesn’t know what he can do to remedy the situation now. Tony’s pressing the watch into his skin like a reminder of how little time he has and he wonders if the other man knows. In a way, of course he would but Steve really hopes he doesn’t. Steve leans in for one more kiss, and then another and another and Tony submits repeatedly like he doesn’t know what else to do. No, Tony kisses back knowing he can be doing anything else in this world but he stays with Steve and indulges in what he shouldn’t have as much as Steve does the same.

 

They kiss for what seems like hours under the cool breeze soon bested by the warming sun. Tony’s jaw is getting sore. His kisses are sloppier and lethargic, merely wet pressure against Steve’s mouth. Steve takes it anyway, takes every ounce until he can feel himself starting to slip away. It’s a slow thing this time because he doesn’t want to go. He should have taken the stupid watch off but he knows this is not a good moment to stay. Tony and Pepper are at odds right now but he needs to marry Pepper and have Morgan and live that life he deserves here, too. He always deserves a family of his own.

 

With that final thought, Steve manages to break away for good. He presses his forehead to Tony’s and looks into those sullen brown eyes. Those eyes that know this was real but also still very much a fantasy. Hell, Tony’s sick enough to probably imagine this as a twisted fantasy anyway. He wouldn’t be wrong to have the thought. Either way, Steve’s heart hurts to leave Tony like this, to steal a moment so precious and never be able to stick around to let whatever can occur come to full fruition.

 

Steve gently presses his fingertips to Tony’s lips in a final goodbye. Tony kisses his fingers lightly, knowing more than he probably ever should. Steve decides the man deserves to know even more. “I love you.”

 

Tony’s eyes sparkle more than the stars Steve soared between years ago. “I know.”

 

And midst the blue, purple, and pink shades that make up the quantum realm, Steve watches Tony’s watery eyes crinkle at the edges. There’s a single tear dripping down his face and Steve realizes that Tony never took off his glasses during his entire time at the compound the first time. But here and now, he took them off and let himself be vulnerable for Steve. Tony opens his mouth to speak and the words get lost in translation between timelines but Steve’s mind manages to capture the sounds and recreate them the instant he materializes back on the time heist platform.

 

Steve is shaking and struggling to steady himself as his glaze over whole he reorients himself. The taste of Tony still fills his mouth and he stupidly wishes it will never leave. Bucky, Sam, and Bruce crowd the blonde on the platform and ask questions back and forth about how the trip to return the stones went. The man knows he should answer and reassure his friends but he can’t get Tony’s last words out of his head.

 

Steve slumps to his knees, staring at quivering hands that held the man he loved just seconds ago. He allows previously held back tears to stream down his pale cheeks. “He knew,” is all he says aloud.

 

It’s enough to convey it all.


End file.
